


Paralysis Field

by samosevie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samosevie/pseuds/samosevie
Summary: “Whatever you want with me, fine. But save my friends.”The Master hesitates over the Doctor’s words. He turns to look at her—watch her. She is confined inside the rings of the paralysis field, she is shaking a little and still so concerned for her little, human friends.Pathetic.He needs her to stop thinking about them, and he thinks he can help with that. The Master considers this for a moment, “Whatever I want?” He repeats back at her, raising an eyebrow.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Paralysis Field

**Author's Note:**

> Just incase this is familiar to some people, this story is a re-write of my original fic "Brace Yourself". I was not happy overall with how the original turned out, so decided to have another go at it.

“Whatever you want with me,  _ fine. _ But save my friends.”

The Master hesitates over the Doctor’s words. He turns to look at her — _ watch _ her. She is confined inside the rings of the paralysis field, she is shaking a little and still so concerned for her little, human friends.

_ Pathetic. _

He needs her to stop thinking about them, and he thinks he can help with that. The Master considers this for a moment, “Whatever I want?” He repeats back at her, raising an eyebrow.

Of course, he knows he can do whatever he wants, by all means — the all-powerful Doctor is in a weakened state right now, so she wouldn’t be able to stop him from doing anything he desires. He just hadn’t expected her to be so...  _ cooperative. _

It wasn’t the original plan — he wanted to destroy her, break her apart, and watch her suffer as she learns the truth of everything. He can break her apart in more than one way, he supposes. 

The Doctor, in this striking new body of hers, vulnerable and completely surrendered to him is  _ very _ tempting to take advantage of. The Master decides he can improvise a little — the Doctor says he can do whatever he wants with her, so he will do precisely that. 

The Master advances towards her, “Really, Doctor. You might regret saying those words.” He looks her up and down, eyes roaming appreciatively over her form. When he finally brings his eyes back up to hers he adds, “...but maybe not.”

Standing in front of her, TCE in his hand, the Doctor is surprised as the Master lowers the paralysis field. She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and suddenly gains a little more feeling in her muscles. Fingers twitch by her sides testing her strength, still not enough to move away however, as even though the rings have visibly gone, she can still feel the effects of them. 

“What’s going on?” The Doctor asks warily as he walks around her.

The Master has lowered the field just enough so that he can get close to her, but not enough for it to stop working on her. With the paralysis field not powerful enough to affect both of them simultaneously at the moment, the Master freely steps in behind her. 

“Hmm…” He hums softly while nuzzling the back of her neck, making her jerk a little in surprise.

After returning the TCE to his pocket, the Master allows his hands to tenderly roam her form before lifting her coat up and over her shoulders, letting it drop to pool around her feet.

“Whatever I want...” He whispers into her hair, one hand gripping her hip while the other weaves down her front, between her legs, to cup her over her trousers, “...with _ you _ .”

“ _ Oh _ ,” She gasps, fully aware of his meaning. “But - but my  _ friends. _ You _ can’t _ let the Cybermen take them.” She stresses, and he presses up harder between her legs, his palm kneading into her.    
  
“Please…” She begs, holding back a whimper. 

The hand on her hip was now trailing up to her chest. “Now, Doctor, you really need to  _ stop _ thinking about them,” the Master responds quietly. “Plus, I kind of have my hands full at the moment.” He covers a breast and squeezes over her shirts to emphasize his point, and she gasps. 

The Master removes his hand from her centre and lifts it up to snatch her hair to one side, exposing her delicate neck. “I’m not going to help them,” he utters softly before latching on to the side of her throat and sucking. The Doctor shudders as he relishes her skin, nibbling and running his teeth and tongue over every inch from the base of her neck to her jawline. 

“So, tell me Doctor, have you thought about this before?” The Master whispers when his lips reach her cuffed ear. Letting go of her hair, he brings his hand around to her other breast, and he grasps them both. “Because I know I have.” He grips them rougher, inhaling the smell of her hair and skin.

“I - I have not,” the Doctor finally lets out, she’s not been touched before in this body and the feeling of it is new and incredibly overwhelming.

“Are you sure?” The Master growls into her hair, “not even with  _ ‘O’ _ ?” He pinches her nipples through her clothes as he speaks, and the Doctor’s body stiffens as she gasps again. 

“I - I mean…” she trails off, blushing. She  _ had _ in fact thought about it, the first time with O, then later fantasized about the Master. She can’t tell him that though. But he still has yet to stop touching and caressing her, and it’s distracting her from her thoughts. The Doctor jerks again, coming to her senses. She struggles to swing her arms or to move her legs — anything to escape this prison. The way her body is responding, heat stirring up between her legs, this is all new territory for her, and this newness, although rather rousing, is still kind of scary. 

“I’ll take that as a  _ yes _ ,” The Master utters. Suddenly letting go, he spins her around on the spot. He sheds his own coat, tosses it to the side, watching her heaving form. He steps in closer; noticing her cheeks flush even more as he slowly unclips her braces. Her eyes glance at his steady hands when he unzips her trousers to un-tuck both of her shirts. He slips both hands under the fabric finally seeking bare skin.

The Doctor immediately looks back up. Breathing heavily, she searches the Master’s face as he gently caresses her abdomen, then her sides, and he visibly enjoys every quiver he evokes from her. His touch is like fire on her skin, and she craves for it to spread. 

_ Come on, Doctor, focus.  _ She tells herself. 

“We both know this isn’t why you brought us here,” she breaks the silence, “unless this is the ‘truth’ you wanted to show me...  _ is _ it?”

The Master reaches up to her bra and tugs it down roughly, exposing her nipples to his callused hands. He wraps a thumb and forefinger firmly around both and  _ twists. _

The Doctor’s head falls back and she cries out sharply. The sound escaping her surprises her just as much as finding out how sensitive her body is and how aroused he is making her feel. Feeling as though she ought to be ashamed at the pool of wetness she can detect in her knickers, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“At the proper time, Doctor,” the Master purrs in her ear, still caressing her chest, “I will send you deep into the Matrix to discover the truth, but right now,” he lets her go to grip her from behind with both hands and yanks her flush against him, allowing her to feel his firm erection, “...something’s come up.” 

The Doctor can’t hold back the whimper that escapes her this time. 

The Master lingers, groping her a bit more on her rear before he says, “You’re aroused, aren’t you?” He shifts, checking his suspicion; he gradually slips a hand to her front. Fingers slide inside of her slacks to feel the wetness coating her knickers. 

“Ah,” he smirks. Another moan escapes the Doctor’s lips when the Master applies pressure directly to her clit. “I knew it.”

“So what?,” she rasps, “What if I am? What are you going to do about it?” She asks provocatively, too far gone into her arousal and need, and more than ready to give in to her body’s burning desire, uncaring of the consequences.

Instantly, the Master moves her underwear to the side and slides a finger into her, watching her mouth as it falls open. He slowly pumps his digit in and out several times before curling and uncurling his finger deep within her, delighting in the glorious sight before him.

The Doctor’s back arches, eyes snapping closed, and her mouth gaping open even more. The Master can’t resist picking up his pace, grinding his palm against her clit. He dips his head down to latch on to the nape of her neck again, finding her pulse point and sucking while he continues his ministrations with his hand.

“ _Oh,_ ” the Doctor coos, puffing and panting as new pleasures course through her body—she cannot help but immerse herself in the sensations. The feel of him on her tender neck and whatever he is doing down _there_ , exploring areas she’s not yet done herself. There is a magnificent tension building up like a deep ache in the pit of her stomach, and she doesn’t want it to stop yet.

All at once, he releases from her neck and withdrawals his hand from her trousers. The Doctor sags and whines in disapproval at the sudden loss of contact. Then, at the sound of clothes rustling, her eyes snap open in time to see him undoing his own belt and unzipping his trousers. The Doctor has no time to react before he is shoving her slacks all the way down to her ankles and gripping his shaft from out of his briefs. 

The Doctor feels a quick trace of panic race through her when she sees the size of him. A finger was one thing, but she’s not sure she’s physically ready for  _ this _ . The Doctor, lost for words, gapes up at him with wide eyes.

The Master notices her unease but still kicks her legs apart, gripping his engorged cock and grazing it between the junction of her thighs. He glides himself through her folds before bringing the tip of his cock over her clit and strikes her there a few times, teasing her. The Doctor’s breath hitches in both arousal and fear. 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he whispers unexpectedly into her ear as he slides back through her folds which are much more slippery than before. He groans at the feeling of moisture coating his length as he rocks against her leisurely, holding her hips.

The Doctor feels herself relax at his words, knowing he won’t hurt her, and moans softly as he continues to rub up against her slit causing fire to radiate from her core. She had wondered what this would feel like in this new body of hers, and it is incredible. She does wish however that the circumstances were different, but nothing between them had ever been what one could call _ conventional.  _

Several moans escape her lips, unbidden, when the Master snakes a hand between them. His fingers splay over her lower abdomen as his thumb finds her clit and rubs gently over it. 

The Doctor, overwhelmed with sensation, feels her sex begin to clench around nothing as she comes hard, and her head falls forward, landing on his shoulder as a small cry escapes her. If it wasn’t for the paralysis field keeping her upright, her knees would have given out and she would be on the floor. 

The Master stops his movements, a grin circling onto his face as he snickers in her ear at how quickly she was brought over the edge. “I haven’t even fucked you, yet. Don’t tell me you’re spent already, Doctor.” 

“Do it,” she sighs softly against him. “Do it _ now,  _ please.”

With the Doctor still leaning into him, the Master aligns his cock to her entrance. “Brace yourself,” he warns in a whisper, “this is going to hurt.” 

He pushes himself inside with just the tip, listening to her gasp, before plunging in the rest of the way with one quick, jarring motion. The Doctor can’t hold back the shriek that erupts from her throat. 

Barely giving her any time to adjust, the Master pulls out almost all the way just to drive back inside entirely, grunting against her as he bottoms out. He repeats the action over and over roughly, gripping her hips and lower back as she winces in pain, or perhaps pleasure, or a little bit of both. 

Not getting deep enough, he pulls up on one of her trembling legs to wrap it around his waist as his thrusts continue. She moans at the new angle, feeling him hit that delicious ache deep in her tummy, and she keens into his shoulder. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Doctor,” the Master slurs, feeling her walls tightening around him, clenching around his length. With one hand supporting her lifted thigh, his other clings to her back holding her tightly against his front as he pounds up into her. He enjoys the weight of her pressing against him and the sounds of her gasping for breath, and revels in feeling those hot puffs of air against the crook of his neck.

After a while, he lifts her up by the other leg, her body still partially supported by the paralysis field. Cradling her, he bends down awkwardly to the floor, and not so carefully, the Master allows her back to hit the ground with a thud causing her to grunt. 

Now lying below him, the Doctor’s thighs fall further open. The Master settles on his knees and grasps her hips with both hands. Lifting her middle up off the floor, he sinks his cock into her so much deeper. The Doctor groans, feeling him stretch her as he bottoms out within her.

This time when he starts moving his hips again it’s with shallow thrusts, and the Doctor moans repeatedly. With small pumps in and out, the Master gradually pulls out further each time just to sink back all the way in. He revels in seeing his cock disappear all the way into her slick heat, noting the hot spurts of wetness that coat him. He rocks into her ruthlessly, and the Doctor begins to writhe and mewl beneath him.

The Master drops her lower body back down to the floor. Placing his hands either side of her, he leans down flush against her, letting her feel the full weight of him on top of her. He rotates his hips into her with a low groan. Pressing his lips firmly to her own, he swallows several of her guttural moans as his pace increases. The Master alternates running his tongue over her lips and teeth before delving inside, stroking the roof of the Doctor’s mouth and her tongue with his own. He starts to guide his tongue out of her mouth and then back in, continuing the motion to match what his lower half was doing to her.

Moaning into his mouth, the Doctor starts to kiss him back, running her tongue back over his before impulsively sinking her teeth hard into soft flesh.

With a yelp and a growl, the Master sits back on his heels, panting as he wipes a hand across his mouth, sneering down at her. The Doctor fights to catch her breath, and the Master does not hesitate to reach down to find her sensitive bundle of nerves and pinches  _ hard  _ on her clit.

The Doctor’s back contorts off the floor as she squeals in pain, and the Master pulls out of her with a hiss. 

“Wait, no! Don’t stop,” she exclaims, and is visibly relieved when he rolls her over onto her stomach. He straddles the backs of her legs and spreads her sticky, wet thighs apart with his thumbs. The Master rubs the head of his cock between her slick folds a few times before aligning himself and entering her again. He grabs both of her arms and pins them behind her back as he starts up a brutal prace, pounding into her.

Now that the Master is hitting her at a brand new angle, the Doctor can feel  _ that _ tension build again even stronger... The pressure builds and builds. She feels the head of his cock ram into a highly sensitive spot over and over and it makes her fists clench in his grip and eyes roll back. 

Ready for her to break apart around him again, the Master lets go of one of her arms and it uselessly falls back to her side. He reaches under and around her middle, fingers delving down and finding her clit, and he rubs her there aggressively.

The Doctor’s growing moans turn into silent screams as white hot pleasure bursts from her centre, spreading wave after wave, reaching the extent of her entire body and increasing in intensity as all her muscles shudder and spasm deliciously. 

The Master feels her walls contract powerfully and flutter around the length of his cock, and he bucks into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her heavily as his orgasm hits him. He empties himself inside of her with a deep moan of pleasure, grunting and continuing to convulse into her until there is nothing left to spill. 

After a moment, the Master comes back to himself and pulls out of her quickly. Sitting back on his heels once more, he observes her shivering form with a smirk. He fondles her rear as she comes down from her high, fully spent and shivering with aftershocks. The Master resists the urge to give her a spank; the soft moans she’s making too beautifully satisfying to disrupt. 

After a moment, he stands to pull up his trousers and tuck himself back into his briefs, his eyes watching her closely.

The Doctor lays there, head to the side, eyes drooping as she catches her breath. 

“This is no time to be sleeping.” He mocks as he pulls his coat back on and tosses hers to her side.

The Doctor unexpectedly lifts herself up from the floor, unsure as to when the feeling had returned to her bones.

“How long has that thing been turned off?” She asks and falls back down, tripping over her trousers tangled around her ankles. She’s still weak, either from the paralysis field or her earth-shattering climax, she doesn’t know. She heaves herself up again, pulling her underwear and trousers up at the same time.

The Master steps in close and to her immense surprise, helps her. He tucks her shirts back in neatly before zipping up her fly. A _thanks_ almost leaves her lips as he puts her coat back on her too, smoothing the lapels down as if he was making sure she looked presentable. 

The Doctor is just getting her bearings straight when she sees him stepping back away wearing a wicked grin.

“Wait!” She freezes as the rings of the paralysis field suddenly rise up back around her.

“Brace yourself,” the Master repeats in the softest of tones as he winks at her, “this is going to hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated :)


End file.
